


Score One

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Angst, Car Accidents, Ghost becomes kind of a sugar daddy..., M/M, Military Inaccuracies, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Ramirez/Dunn and Soap/Price are side relationships only, Side Relationships - Freeform, Single Dad!Roach, Single Parent AU, Slow Burn, hockey inaccuracies, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Being a single parent is challenging.Gary stays awake night after night trying to think of how he can be the best parent he can possibly be for his son Callum. It's not easy when he and his three-year-old are both dealing with their own traumas, presenting them with challenges they have to face each day. One of which is Callum's selective mutism, which he and Gary work hard on trying to understand better. But soon things start to change after Callum comes across an old hockey game on TV and won't stop talking about a goalie named Ghost...
Relationships: James Ramirez/Dunn (Call of Duty), Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 48
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is another AU I've been working on for a while now. I'm approaching this one differently than my current WIP "Distance Makes the Heart Pissed Off" since I'm learning more and more about posting chaptered works. I'm going to try and finish that first, but couldn't wait to post this in the meantime! I hope you guys like this! I'll be posting more soon.

They never said taking care of a kid would be easy, Gary reminds himself as he stands elbow deep in dish water. But, Gary continues his private line of thought, he has his three-year old fed, bathed, and ready for bed. So he should feel proud of that, right? Besides that, Gary never imagined he’d become a father so soon, let alone _how_ he became a father, yet he’s accepted it all with a determined attitude. 

Raising Callum came with its own challenges, but he and Callum are a team and they approach each challenge together. Headstrong and ready to fight whatever comes their way. One challenge that has stumped them both is Callum’s selective mutism. Doctor visits after doctor visits, and some child therapy thrown in, and yet it all comes down to Callum… it’s one battle Gary can’t fight for him, but he’s doing everything in his power to _help_.

That’s why Gary freezes when he hears Callum’s tiny voice from the other room.

It’s not uncommon for Callum to mumble a few words to himself when he thinks Gary can’t hear him. It’s usually at times like now, when Callum’s sitting on the couch, tired after a warm meal. He’s sandwiched between his two favorite stuff animals - feeling safe and content. 

But what Gary hears Callum say causes him to stop short. 

He strains his ears and listens again. 

“Ghost…” Callum’s voice is tiny as he says the word again. “...Ghost.” 

Now, Gary’s not one to be superstitious. He’s not sure he even believes in ghosts… but holy shit, it’s still scary to hear a three-year-old mumble about ghosts while they sit all alone in another room.

Gary’s quick to sit the plates down onto the counter. Those can be worried about later. Right now he needs to know what the _hell_ could be causing his son to mumble about ghouls. So Gary’s careful as he inches into the living room, quiet so he doesn’t spook Callum. 

Gary hangs back, his eyes on the TV. 

It’s hockey… somehow it changed from cartoons to hockey. And his son is watching _raptly_. Callum’s eyes are practically glued to the screen as he watches the players skate back and forth across the ice. Callum’s head even bobs from one side to the next as if he can get a better view from craning his neck. 

It’s a local channel, Gary notes. And he recognizes the stadium too. It’s just on the outskirts of town. He’s never been, himself, but Ramirez and Dunn always attend a few hockey games during the season. They might even have a season pass…

Gary also notices that it’s an old game, from last season. They must be playing old games since the new season is coming up… Maybe he could take Callum to one. But, then again, Gary’s not sure how Callum would deal with the noise. Or the fighting. 

The camera cuts to the goalie just as he blocks a shot. The goalie goes down on his knees and then manages to catch the puck in his gloved hand. Even Garys impressed…

“Ghost,” Callum squeaks happily at the goalie. 

Gary’s heart jumps happily at the sound. Pure love flows through his veins at hearing how happy Callum is; being able to hear him speak so joyfully makes Gary feel hopeful. 

The camera stays on the goalie for a while, since that was a pretty heroic move. The man's face is hidden under his helmet, but the camera zooms in close enough that Gary can tell the man’s wearing a face mask. With a skull on the face of it. There’s some information at the bottom of the screen. 

Apparently the goalie’s name is Simon ‘Ghost’ Riley, but the commentators are only referring to him as Ghost. 

That explains where Callum got the name. 

The game returns, just as heated as before, so Gary slowly approaches the arm of the couch. Callum sees him out of the corner of his eye, and Gary’s relieved when the three-year-old doesn’t startle. 

“Hey, buddy,” Gary smiles sweetly. “Do you like this?” 

Callum’s a little shy but he nods happily. 

“It’s called hockey,” Gary tells him, pointing at the screen. 

“Hockey...” Callum tries out the word, and that alone makes Gary swell with pride. 

“Yeah!” Gary says reassuringly, giving Callum nothing but praise. “Good job, buddy.” 

Callum points at the screen to share his interest with Gary. 

“Ghost,” Callum tells him, then again, “Ghost is cool...” 

“He does seem really cool,” Gary agrees, taking a seat next to Callum’s stuffed shark. The three-year-old is sweet enough to pick up his stuffed animals, he places them on Gary’s lap, and then scoots over so he can rest against Gary’s side. 

And then they sit there in silence until Callum falls asleep to the hockey game. Gary watches a while longer, lucky enough to watch the goalie stop another puck from sliding into the net. It’s fun, Gary thinks. He never was much into sports, but hockey is fairly fun to watch. 

Once the game is over, Gary scoops Callum up into one arm, and gathers the stuffed animals into the other. He carries Callum back to his bedroom, tucking him and Callum’s stuffed animals in for the night. Gary makes sure the blanket is close around Callum’s shoulders, so he doesn’t get cold in the middle of the night. 

“Goodnight,” Gary tells his son before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Callum’s temple. 

He lingers a while longer, watching over his son like a hover parent he would have made fun of before he became one himself. The rise and fall of Callum’s chest puts Gary at ease though, especially when his son begins to let out a few snores every so often. It makes Gary smirk, unable to control it since his son is just that cute…

Gary turns, grabbing the doorknob as he passes, pulling the cheap, hollow door shut behind him. He can feel a tingling in his head as he heads to the kitchen, an idea forming… He still has to finish washing the dishes, but he can make a quick call in the meantime. 

Gary swipes up his phone, calling the first, and one of the few contacts, in his device. 

_“Hey, Gary. What’s up?”_

Gary grins when he hears James’s voice, excitement starting to settle in right next to his idea. 

“James, this is a lot to ask but… could Callum and I borrow your season pass? I want to take him to a game.” 


	2. Chapter 2

James was absolutely _shouting_ with excitement when Gary told him his plan to bring Callum to a game. Which Gary learned fast that his idea might be one of his best ideas yet… 

He and Callum had to wait two weeks until the first game of the season to start, but Callum had watched reruns of old games _each_ night. He’d never seen his kid so excited before, yelling Ghost’s name every time he was on the screen. And _then_ Callum began cheering with the crowd, so Gary tried to explain the game to him as they went along. The basics first, like when a point was scored. Everything else Gary had to learn by late night Google searches…

And Gary loved it just as much as Callum, for different reasons of course. He loved how Callum would excitedly plop down on the couch after dinner, and the way that Callum insisted Gary sit beside him so they could watch it _together_. What Gary truly loved was how Callum was so _interested_ in learning. He would watch Gary talk with wide eyes while he kept his arms tightly wrapped around his stuffed shark. 

Gary decided to tell Callum the night before the game that they’d actually _see_ Ghost in person - and Callum’s reaction made Gary cry himself to sleep. His son had been so grateful… the first thing he did was run into Gary’s arms, wrap his arms around Gary’s neck, and _cling_. 

It took a few minutes for Callum to speak, which was understandable. He was overtaken with emotion. But he talked about how excited he was for the rest of the night… he talked Gary’s ear off and Gary couldn’t be _happier_. 

James stopped by around noon to drop off the pass, but he was held up at the door when Callum could just _not_ stop talking about the game. Even James’s eyes sparkled with amazement, looking at Gary to show his wonderment. All Gary could do was stand behind Callum, nodding his head with a proud smile. 

James stayed for an extra two hours just so Callum could _talk_. Eventually, the three-year-old did hit a wall where he ran out of words, and his throat was starting to get sore from using it more than he ever has. Gary and James got Callum to take a nap, leaving the two adults to finally talk. 

“ _Gary_ .” James stresses, turning to look at him with wide eyes and a stunned smile. “He’s _so_ excited.” 

“I know,” Gary breathes, leading James to the kitchen. He hands him a glass of water before he takes one for himself. The two stand across from each other, Gary leaning up against the old counter tops while James moves to the table to sit. “I just hope that he has a great time tonight. I hope it _helps_.” 

“Oh, Gary. It already has! I want to cry seeing how excited he is.” James shakes his head with a wobbly smile, deciding it’s time to take a drink to prevent the waterworks from starting. 

“I just…” Gary sighs, turning to put his glass down on the scratched counter tops. He crosses his arms over himself, eyes on the linoleum floor as he speaks. “Sometimes I worry that I might mess up. What if I think this will be some great moment for Cal when in reality it could only push him further back in his shell…” 

“Gary,” James stands up, coming over to put his hands on Gary’s forearms. He lowers his head so that Gary has to lift his sight from the floor. His hazel eyes meet James’s chocolate brown ones, seeing that unending hope that James always has. “You have to have faith. Okay? What’s important is letting Callum know that you love him. That _we_ love him. He has a support system, okay? You both do. Let’s say that for some unlikely reason, this does set him back a step… That happens sometimes. Okay? It’s human.” 

“You’re right,” Gary smiles, a soft, exhausted smile. He moves to wrap his arms around James, which the man easily reciprocates. James squeezes Gary tightly around the middle, so hard that Gary begins to laugh through the pressure. 

“Feeling better?” James grins, pulling back but keeping his arms around Gary’s waist. 

“Maybe one more, since Dunn’s not here.” Gary jokes, but James happily slides back in, hooking his chin over Gary’s shoulders. 

“My husband does give the best hugs.” James comments, squeezing Gary once more. 

Gary accepts the hug fully, letting his muscles relax and his worries to be put at ease. For now. 

“Thank you, James. And thank Dunn for me too. I appreciate you letting me use the season pass-” 

“Stop it!" James puts his fingers in his ears, walking away from Gary. 

Gary scoffs out a laugh, lifting his hand up cluelessly. He looks around his small kitchen, as if he’s searching for someone to be clueless with him, despite only he and James being in the kitchen. 

“You need to stop thanking me!” James scolds, taking a seat at the kitchen table once more. He removes his fingers from his ears with an exasperated sigh. “I’m your friend and that’s what friends do. Plus I planned on asking you to babysit Rei one of these nights so Dunn and I can go on a date.” 

Gary’s head tilts back on his shoulders, gripping onto the edge of the counter as he lets out a healthy laugh. 

“I can do that,” Gary agrees, which gets James to happily dance in his seat at having scored a babysitter. 

The two talk easily after that; talking about parenthood and the challenges of it. James and Dunn just adopted a baby girl six months ago named Rei, but Gary could do nothing else than sing their praises. They treated her like a princess, and did _endless_ research on how to raise an infant. They’re _marvelous_ parents. 

James heads out shortly before Cal wakes up, so he gives Gary a kiss on the cheek and tells him to pass it on to Cal when he wakes up. 

Gary waves goodbye before he shuts the front door and absorbs the silence of his tiny two bedroom apartment. They still have a few hours before the game starts, but Gary’s getting the pre-game jitters. So while Callum still sleeps, Gary pulls out outfits for both of them, finds ear mufflers for Callum to wear so the cheering and buzzers don’t damage his ears, and makes sure they have enough pocket money for snacks. 

Once that’s all done, Gary throws himself down to the center of the couch with a huff. 

He hopes this game goes well…

-

Gary and Callum have finally made it into the seating area, after waiting in lines for snacks and drinks. Luckily the pass let them get right through check-in, which Gary’s thankful for. He’s not sure he could have made it through waiting in the giant line outside. He’s sure that only would have stressed out Callum too…

He gets Callum a kid’s pack, full of popcorn, fruit gummies, and a little juice box, and gets himself a pretzel. Precariously, he balances the food in one hand while he keeps Callum balanced on his hip with the other. 

Finding their seat wasn’t hard, but left Gary feeling confused as they got closer and closer to the front row seats… He has to stop and glance down at his ticket to make sure he’s in the right spot. They’ve got… some of the best seats in the whole arena. It’s right next to where the players come out. 

Gary’s not sure what strings James pulled but he’s going to text him after the game. 

Gary unfolds the seat, carefully situating Callum so he can sit on his lap. 

“Okay, baby,” Gary glances around, seeing other people start to fill up the nearby seats. He turns to look Callum in the eyes. “If you want to leave you need to tell me, okay? And we’ll go right back home.” 

Callum nods, used to Gary saying this. It’s easy for Callum to get overwhelmed, sometimes he can’t even tell Gary when things get to be too much, so Gary has to watch for warning signs. 

“Okay, let me open your gummies.” Gary grabs the package of fruit snacks, ripping the plastic open and discarding of the waste in his pocket. 

Cal smiles, reaching forward to put his little hands on Gary’s cheeks. 

“I love you, Daddy.” 

Gary’s shoulders fall, and a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding escapes him. He allows himself to smile, hoping that he hasn’t looked like a panic mess in front of Callum. 

“I love you too, buddy.” 

Callum grins, leaning in to peck Gary quickly on the lips before he focuses on eating his gummies. 

Gary digs into his pretzel as the arena gets busier and busier. He’s sure the ticket line has now moved to concessions, since everyone who enters comes in with arms full of food. Callum starts to steal pieces of Gary’s pretzel as they wait, wordlessly giving Gary pieces of popcorn in return. Gary eats each piece of popcorn that Cal feeds him, up until the crowd begins to settle. 

“Okay, buddy. I’m going to put your ear mufflers on. It’s going to be loud.” 

Gary waits until Callum nods to put the child-sized ear mufflers on his head. Announcements begin, so Gary picks Callum up and turns him in his lap so that he can view the ice rink. 

It takes a few minutes for the players to come out, but Callum’s _thrumming_ in Gary’s lap, with a death grip on Gary’s fingers. His eyes dart around the rink excitedly, trying to get an eye on Ghost, the reason they’re even here in the first place. Even Gary’s avidly searching. How hard is it to find a goalie, after all? 

The players begin to skate around the rink, waving at their fans with smiles under their masks. 

“There!” Gary lifts a hand, which Callum still clings to, so he can point at Ghost. He’s coming close... and Gary's heart is in his throat. This is it. The moment Callum's been waiting for. To actually see his hero of a few weeks in _person_. At his age, it probably feels like a fairytale. 

Callum bounces on Gary’s knees, unable to contain himself anymore. He releases Gary’s hand in favor of waving enthusiastically at the goalie, his hand flying back and forth at a terrible speed. 

Ghost comes by, waving his big gloved hand, but Gary can’t tell if he actually sees Callum. His eyes are hidden under his helmet, and the skull mask on the lower half of his face covers everything else. It makes Gary’s heart twinge painfully, glimpsing down at Callum to make sure his son’s not disappointed when Ghost continues to skate past. 

Quite the opposite… Callum’s _beaming_ as he watches Ghost continue to circle the ring. The excitement did take its toll though, since he leans back to rest on Gary’s chest to continue to watch. 

Gary exhales a relieved sigh as the game begins to start. 

-

Hours pass, but Gary soaks up every second of it. Callum cheers happily each time Ghost stops the other team for scoring a goal, and cheers even louder when Gary tells Callum that they’re winning. Cal’s radiating happiness as he avidly watches the players skate back and forth, chasing after the puck. 

A fight almost breaks out, which has Gary fearful… he would have covered Callum’s eyes if it hadn’t been broken up by a few of the other players. The crowd seems to boo at the lack of violence, which has Gary frowning. Callum looks at his dad in confusion, wondering what just happened. 

“It’s okay, baby. Just watch the game.” Gary gives his son a reassuring smile, which seems to calm Callum down since he turns his eyes back to the rink. 

Finally, the game comes to an end, with the home team winning. The arena screams and shouts and cheers, so loudly that Callum places his hands to his ear mufflers to try and get rid of the sound. Gary frowns, lifting his own hands and curling them around Callum’s. It seems to help since Callum’s tense form relaxes against Gary. 

The crowd luckily starts to quiet down after the initial joy of winning seems to fade. The team celebrates while the crowd still cheers them on, at a more respectful volume, Gary notes. But he and Callum watch, and Gary doesn’t take his hands off of Callum’s ear mufflers just in case things get crazy again. 

And then Gary realizes that the players are headed towards the exit. Everyone who wasn’t standing already rises from their seats, and that’s when an idea starts to spark. 

Gary and Callum might be able to get Ghost’s attention as the players walk back to the locker room. This could be it… this could be a night that changes everything for him and Callum. If he can just give his son a moment to remember… Callum will tell James and Dunn about this for _days_.

Gary hooks his arms under Callum, hoisting him up on his waist as they both stand. Callum seems to understand what’s happening since he gasps, patting Gary’s chest excitedly. 

“Daddy!” Callum shouts, his mouth hanging open from unrestrained elation. He watches as some of the players enter the hall on their skates, 

Gary shifts his grip on Callum, so that Callum’s back is pressed against his chest. He holds Callum up high in hopes of Ghost seeing his son. He knows how important this is for Callum and he’s starting to think this might have been a riskier choice than he originally thought. He wants Callum to see Ghost, but there’s fear knowing that maybe the hockey player won’t be so kind. Maybe he’ll give Callum one glimpse and walk right by. 

Gary doesn’t want Callum to get hurt. 

The first few players walk by, each of them smiling at Callum as they pass. That gives Gary a shred of hope. He _hopes_ Ghost is kind. He’s hoping, and wishing, and praying that the hockey player treats his son right. This could mean so much to Callum…

Gary can see Ghost coming closer, he’s at the end of the line, another player at his side. Gary doesn’t mean to be so insensitive, but the only member he knows the name of is Ghost. And he’ll never forget it either - after hearing Callum say it so excitedly ever since Gary told him they were going to the game. 

Gary’s pretty sure his heart is frozen - it has just stopped beating all together as soon as he sees Ghost. 

“Hold out your hand, buddy,” Gary’s voice is shaking so much. His nerves are a wreck, they have been since they showed up at the stadium. He just _hopes_ -

Callum sticks his hand out and waves with the widest smile Gary’s ever seen and Gary thinks that he’s definitely going to cry. There’s no way he’s _not_ going to get emotional over this. 

Ghost receives a gentle elbow in the side the closer they get from one of his teammates, making Gary's heart skip a beat. He doesn't want Ghost to get distracted from Callum. His eyes dart over to nameless player, but Gary can tell the other player is looking right at Callum with a soft smile. Ghost looks up curiously at his teammate only for the teammate to point at Callum and tell Ghost something that Gary can’t hear. 

Gary can't breath, his throat has constricted, choking off any air to his brain. Callum’s going to be acknowledged and Gary can’t believe it. Callum’s going to talk about Ghost for _months_ . Gary’s thrilled. He doesn’t care if the only thing he hears for the next year is _Ghost_. As long as he gets to hear Callum’s voice, that’s all that matters. 

Ghost looks at Callum and Gary watches as a bystander, an unending smile on both his and his son’s face. 

Ghost still has his face mask on the lower half of his face, but his face guard is off, allowing Gary a good look at the goalie. Ghost has dark brown hair, maybe black, Gary can't quite tell from this distance. His hair is flat from wearing his helmet for the last few hours. Gary notices that Ghost has dark eyes, and at a risk of sounding cheesy, Ghost’s gaze feels profound. 

Gary watches, feeling like he really must be dreaming because Ghost actually moves so he can get closer. 

Callum’s vibrating in Gary’s arms, letting out happy noises and squeals when he sees that Ghost is coming right to them. 

Gary can’t really tell if the goalie is smiling - it doesn’t show in his eyes, and his mouth is hidden behind the mask. But Gary doesn’t care, as long as Ghost treats his son with kindness… that’s all that matters. 

“Hey, kid,” Ghost says once he’s close enough, leaning in so that he can be heard over the crowd. 

Callum’s silent, but out of excitement this time. Not out of fear. 

Ghost holds up his hockey stick but Callum’s too surprised to do anything. He stares in pure shock that his hero of the few weeks is offering him a present. Gary wonders if it feels like a dream for Callum too.

Gary sees the first indicator of a smile when Ghost’s eyes crinkle at the corner. He reaches out, his hand still in his oversized glove. He takes Callum’s hand in his, and then curls Callum’s fingers around the worn hockey stick. 

Callum _beams_. His eyes shine under the stadium lights and Gary doesn’t think he’s ever seen his kid so happy before.

Ghost’s hand falls on top of Callum’s head, rustling the younger boy’s hair before he follows after his team. They disappear into the locker room, and the crowd starts to quiet down now that the members are gone. 

After so much happening, all Gary can manage to do is help Callum get the stick over the wall before he plops back down into their seat. Callum sits on Gary’s knee, running his little fingers up and down the stick with amazement shining in his eyes. That’s the look of a kid who met their hero.

Gary waits until the crowd thins out, and Callum has no complaints. He spends their downtime staring at the gift bestowed upon him, grazing his fingers against the smooth surface slowly. Callum even falls asleep against Gary’s shoulder as they wait, so Gary does his best to situate the three-year-old in his arms so as not to wake him. It’s a challenge, carrying their trash out, and his bag, with Callum on his hip, still clutching to Ghost’s hockey stick. Nonetheless, Gary manages.

Until he spots an empty bench in the hall and decides that maybe he should take a break before he heads out to the car…

Fifteen minutes pass which Gary spends by going through a whirlwind of emotions.

He’s still sat on the padded bench, head resting back against the cold window. He can feel it against his scalp, cold enough that Gary might get a shiver if he stays here too long. He can’t help but take a moment. The whole night was overwhelming. 

Gary sniffles. Yes, he cried. A happy cry, of course. But he just about blubbered like an idiot as soon as the crowd started to filter out. That’s why Gary’s down a more desolate hall, where he’s only seen the janitor pass by every few minutes. 

He knows the stadium is empty by now so Gary could get Callum back into the car without anyone startling him awake…

But Gary wants to soak in this moment. 

He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. All he can do is hope that tonight meant something to Callum. Hopefully it will get Callum to open up more. 

“Hey, mate, you waiting for a ride?” 

Gary’s eyes open, landing on a muscled man with a mohawk standing in front of him. He looks genuinely concerned as he looks at Gary and his kid. Gary recognizes him… and then he remembers. That’s the hockey player that elbowed Ghost. 

“Hi,” Gary breathes, sitting up straighter. He keeps one hand around Callum’s waist and the other cradling the back of his head. “Sorry, I just - I remember you from earlier and now that I have the chance I want to say thank you for getting Ghost’s attention.”

The player’s eyes fall to the hockey stick Callum still holds before he smiles softly.

“Aye, this little cutie,” the player comes over to sit at Gary’s side. He lifts up the bill of Callum’s hat to gingerly to get a better look at his face. Gary loves watching this big burly player go soft at the sight of his son. Callum is adorable, with his cheek smushed against Gary’s shoulder, and his cheeks pink from sleeping in his winter coat. 

“You two big hockey fans?” The man asks as he situates Callum’s hat back in place. 

Gary laughs sheepishly, glimpsing over at the player with a gentle expression. “Honestly? I have never been to a hockey game in my life. Neither has my son.” 

The player looks surprised, but he nods. “So what brought you to the stadium tonight?” 

Gary gives the player a look, about to spill out his whole story when he catches himself. He's not one to spill his life story on strangers, but something about this man makes it seem like it'd be so easy. This stranger has such a inviting presence. 

“Ah-” Gary stops, then laughs shyly again. “Sorry, um.” Gary rolls his lips between his teeth as he thinks of his next words carefully. “My son, um… he’s… well-”

“Out with it, lad. I can tell you’ve been crying.” The player slips an arm over Gary’s shoulders, pulling Gary into his side. Suddenly Gary feels like he could start crying again. How dare this player be so nice to him… 

“My son has selective mutism.” Gary explains, swallowing around the nerves in his throat. Not many people understand, so he can only hope this gentle giant will. So far he’s proved to be a great friend to Gary, even when they don’t know each other’s names. “He only talks to three people, including me. And even then I barely hear his voice… 

“One night after dinner, I heard him talking. He normally does when he’s watching cartoons and he thinks I can’t hear him.” Gary smiles at the thought. “But he must have accidentally changed the channel and one of your games from last season was on. He _fell in love_ with Ghost.” 

The nameless player smiles warmly at that, watching as Gary’s head falls back and his eyes go to the ceiling. Gary lets out a little breathy laugh, shaking his head in amazement. 

“I don’t know why…” Gary’s voice is soft and curious. He gently moves the string of Callum’s hat off of his cheek. “But that hockey player holds a special place in my son’s heart. And I was so worried that he wouldn’t even see Callum, or he’d disappoint him, and things would only get worse if Ghost didn't acknowledge him. But Ghost made my son the happiest I’ve ever seen him. Callum’s been through so much so I was worried sick all night, but it was so worth it.” 

“Ah,” the player sighs, squeezing Gary’s shoulder. Gary looks up, and then smiles when he sees the player brushing a tear out of the corner of his eye. “You both are adorable,” Soap says with a sniffle. 

Gary laughs against the stranger’s side, and then says, “I never did get your name. But you do give a great hug.” 

The man laughs, then pats Gary’s knee. “John MacTavish. Or Soap. Call me what you like, lad.” 

Gary situates his grip on Callum, then offers his hand. John takes it. 

“Gary.” 

“Well, Gary. Why don’t you bring little Callum to the rink this Saturday? Kids come to skate with the big guys. Ghost will be there.” John moves his arm from around Gary’s shoulder only so he can pull his phone out of his pocket. He’s adding a contact, Gary can see that over his shoulder. 

“I-” Gary swallows, feeling the same nervousness he had all night. “I don’t have any gear for Callum… and I thought the kids had to be at least five years old?” 

John looks up from his phone, a brow quirked. “So you’ve already thought about it?”

Gary’s lips part, but then he nods sheepishly. 

John smiles, then hands over his phone. “Give me your number, mate. I’ve got gear we can put Callum in. Don’t you worry about it one bit.” 

Gary appreciates John’s kindness but he will worry… he always does. He takes John’s phone in his free hand and types his name in under _Gary and Callum Sanderson._ He puts his number in, saves the contact, and then hands the phone back over. 

“I have to get going,” John says while Gary watches him send a short message to Gary’s contact. “You have a ride, right?” 

“Yeah,” Gary smiles at John, watching the other stand. “I’ll walk out with you though, if you don’t mind.” 

“Love some company, lad. Here, I’ll hold the stick.” 

Gary’s thankful that John takes hold of that awkward thing. Gary already has a backpack that he has to sling over his shoulder that includes two sippy cups, snacks, an emergency outfit in case there are any accidents, his keys, his wallet… everything he and Callum would ever need is in this bag. And then he has to carry a toddler on top of that. He can only juggle so much. 

He and John have small conversation until they reach Gary’s car. Gary feels _so_ appreciative for this man. He’s shown Gary nothing but kindness, even before they knew each other. 

Gary buckles up a sleeping Callum into his car seat and then gently shuts the back door. With a huff and a smile, Gary turns to John. 

“Thank you,” Gary says, hoping he’s properly displaying how truly grateful he is. “You’ve helped me so much tonight.”

“Aye, none of that,” John grips Gary’s shoulder and squeezes. “Do both yourself and Callum a favor and make sure you come on Saturday. Okay? I want to see yours and Callum’s adorable smiles again.” 

Gary can’t believe how lucky he is to have met John. How can this big burly man be so kind and tender?

“Thanks, John.” Gary says again, unsure what else he can say. 

“Plenty welcome, mate. Come here.” John opens his arms, and Gary giggles as he accepts the hug. John gives him two pats on the back before he pulls back. “It was lovely meeting you. Looking forward to seeing you again, okay?” 

“You got it,” Gary promises, watching as John walks off to the direction of three parked cars. The other two probably belong to the janitors. 

Gary waves one last time before he climbs into his car and drives home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

Soap walks into the apartment, hanging his keys up near the door before he kicks his boots off near the shoe rack. It’s been a long day, and he’s exhausted from the game, but luckily the apartment smells like food so Soap knows he’ll at least be able to end the day with warm food in his belly. 

Ghost looks up when Soap comes around the corner, a pan in hand and a spatula in the other. He spares Soap one look before he turns back to the pot to focus on his cooking, only giving a single grunt to acknowledge Soap. His version of a 'hello.' 

Soap has made plenty enough jokes and jabs that Ghost should get his own cooking show, right here in their kitchen. They could become Youtube stars, he told Ghost. Who wouldn't want to see a handsome hockey player move around his light green painted kitchen, talking about spices and temperatures? But each time Ghost only threatened to punch Soap if he didn't stop talking... 

“Oh, mate,” Soap rubs at his belly, taking a moment to stand and stretch his free hand above his head. Exhaustion is setting in, but Soap has plenty enough energy left to enjoy Ghost's cooking. Ghost has buttery potatoes in one pan, steak in the other, and a vegetable medley cooking away. Soap’s stomach growls hungrily at the site. 

“You’re sharing, right?” Soap asks as he slips off his coat and throws it on the back of a kitchen chair. 

“Don’t I always?” The goalie snips back as Soap comes closer to the stove. “I don’t think you even know how to turn the oven on. I’m always cooking.” 

Soap laughs heartily, clapping his friend on the back before he grabs a glass out of the cabinet. 

“While you’re there, get two plates down.” Ghost orders, reaching to turn the stove off and move the food off of the hot burner. 

Soap does as requested, setting two plates at Ghost’s side before he moves to fill his glass with some water. They make small talk as they work, “Good game tonight,” “Yeah, good one to start the season with,” and so forth, until Ghost shoves the ceramic plate in Soap’s direction. 

“Damn,” Soap sighs contentedly. “You know how to make a steak look pretty.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ghost rolls his eyes but smiles at the compliment. He takes a seat at the table, digging in before Soap makes it over. Not that Soap minds. They both learned in the military that you eat when you can because you never know how long it’ll be until your next meal… Sure, they’re out of the service now and have been for a few years. But some things always stick. 

Soap sits down next, grabbing his knife and fork. He cuts his steak up efficiently before he starts to eat, combining bites of potatoes, veggies, and steak all in one go. Ghost shakes his head at Soap’s full cheeks, but he doesn’t comment on it. So Soap just offers a smirk as they continue to eat in silence. 

Their plates are left empty, so Soap gathers their dishes politely. Ghost cooked after all. Soap rinses the plates off before he places them in the dishwasher with a proud smile. 

“Dishes are done,” Soap jokes as he walks over to the fridge and pulls out two beers. He comes back, setting one in front of Ghost. 

“You work so hard,” Ghost replies dryly, grabbing the beer and popping the cap off expertly. 

Soap chuckles as he takes a swig, lowering the glass bottle back to the table. He lets Ghost indulge in a few sips before Soap brings up what’s been hanging at the back of his mind. 

“I met someone tonight.” Soap broaches the topic gingerly, watching Ghost’s features for any indicator that his roommate will flee. He knows Ghost well enough now that if Ghost doesn’t want to talk about something he’ll just _walk_ away. It’s one of the most infuriating things Soap has to deal with… 

Ghost hums as if he’s surprised but pleased. “Congratulations, mate. Who’s the lucky girl?” 

Soap snorts, rolling his eyes at Ghost. “His name is Gary. And I think you two should meet up. I got his number-’ 

Ghost lets out a loud groan, head falling back on his shoulders while he keeps his hand wrapped around his cool beer. “You’re not trying to set me up on dates again, are you?” 

“I only tried to set you up on _one_ date, you numpty. And, yes, it turned out badly but that’s also partially your fault. You were an ass to her.” 

Ghost lifts his head only to set Soap with a glare. Unimpressed, annoyed, and patience wearing thin. Soap has seen that look many times…

“I bet he’s on social media,” Soap snaps his fingers together as the idea comes to him. He gets out of his chair to walk to the other side of the room, gathering his laptop. 

“Social media,” Ghost grumbles, not moving from his spot at the table. He must be curious enough to linger around… Soap smirks smugly as he sits down and opens his laptop. “You always make yourself sound like an old man.” 

Soap shrugs. Sure, maybe Ghost is right. His fingers clack against the keyboard, eyes narrowing as he focuses on reading the screen. Maybe he should embrace his age. He’s not quite thirty-five yet but he feels sixty. He’s going to buy some reading glasses next time he’s at the drug store… 

“Ah, here.” Soap clicks on the first webpage, glad to see that the picture matches the face he saw tonight. “Gary Sanderson.” 

Ghost gets out of his seat slowly, so as not to seem too interested. But Soap sees through him so he hisses out a sigh at having to wait.

Ghost has a hand on the back of Soap’s chair and the other on the table as he leans over for a better view. 

“This is that lad with the kid,” Ghost surmises, looking down at Soap with a quirked brow. “The one I gave my stick to tonight.”

“Yes it is. Isn’t he _cute_ ?” Soap asks, all sweet and flowery, with a handsome smirk on his face. Of course he’s doing this mostly to annoy Ghost but also because he wants Ghost to _admit_ that he’s right. Soap turns so he can look up at Ghost and wiggle his brows for _extra_ effect.

“Why don’t you ask him out then?” Ghost never misses an opportunity to bite back, with barely any effort. He’s good, but Soap’s good too. 

“You know as well as I do that he’s not my type.” Soap answers as he clicks on to the next picture. 

Gary’s got green, black, and brown face paint on, but it looks like most of it was wiped off by the time the picture was taken. Gary’s green-hazel eyes shine through, and his white smile is crooked and handsome, as if he just caught the tail-end of a joke. The young man is disheveled, with his golden brown hair sticking up, and a leaf trapped in Gary’s thick locks. 

There’s a pause in their bickering when Ghost takes in the picture, then Ghost straightens up.

“What makes you think he’s mine?” Ghost steps away from the computer, feigning disinterest, but Soap knows his roommate too well. It’s obvious just in the way Ghost is handling himself that he finds Gary attractive. 

“Right,” Soap leans back in his chair, watching as Ghost starts to put away a few dishes to busy himself. “Because after twelve years of friendship I still don’t know a thing about you.” 

“Exactly,” Ghost jokes in a flat tone. 

Soap sighs at Ghost’s stubbornness, even shaking his head in frustration. “Mate, Gary’s cute and kind and clearly he was in the service just like us! You have stuff in common. Plus his kid adores you. Chat him up and see where it leads.” 

Ghost huffs out a mocking laugh, one that’s a little mean even for Soap’s liking. Ghost turns, pressing his back into the counter so he can look at Soap. 

“When have you ever known me to date someone with kids?” Ghost challenges, lifting a brow expectantly. 

Soap snorts, giving Ghost a look of disbelief. “You’re thirty-two mate. Good luck finding someone in your age range that doesn’t have a kid. Besides, are you trying to sound like a giant asshole right now?” 

“You know what I mean,” Ghost glares through his words. “I don’t want kids.”

“Yes, yes, because of your asshole father. Yes, Ghost, I know. But you’re not your father, and Gary…” Soap shakes his head as his eyes grow distant, thinking of Gary back at the ice rink. “He loves that kid more than the entire world. And I think you’d be good for each other.” 

Ghost’s face slips into disbelief, one brow quirked and his hands thrown into the air to argue. “You just met him! How could you possibly know all of this already?” 

“Because!” Soap raises his voice as well. They’re not fighting by any means, more like a play fight if anything. “I have a good judge of character!” 

Ghost exhales loudly, letting his hands fall back to his sides. “No. Because you’re too nice and you trust too easily. That’s why.” 

“Yeah, yeah, mate. Stay over there in your dark, gloomy and bitter corner. I’m going to keep looking at Gary’s cute pictures.” Soap turns back to the laptop, clicking on the next picture. 

He can see Ghost out of the corner of his eye, tapping his fingers against the counter. It makes Soap smirk because he knows that Ghost is going to crack. In three… two… one-

“Whatever.” Ghost grumbles as he walks back over to the kitchen table. He stands behind Soap with his arms crossed over his bare torso as he studies the next picture. 

The next picture is of Gary and another man that looks… next to identical to Gary. The same smile, same eyes, but the unnamed man is recognizably a few years older. He’s got thick golden scruff on his cheeks, and his hair is longer than Gary’s, curling at the base of his neck. They’ve got their arms thrown around each other’s shoulders and they look _happy._

“Must be his brother,” Soap guesses, giving a small shrug as he moves on to the next picture. 

The last picture is of Gary in his uniform, a weapon strapped over his chest, a vest full of ammo on, a headset, and a helmet in his free hand. It’s a group picture, with three other men that Soap doesn’t recognize. One with tanned skin and stark black hair, the other a red-headed man and a face full of freckles, and the last man has his back to the camera, with a boonie hat on his head and a hand on his hip. 

“That’s it?” Ghost doesn’t hide the disappointment in his voice at the lack of images. 

Soap clicks next and it only brings them back to the picture they started with. 

“He only has five pictures and they’re all a few years old.” Soap observes, sitting back in his chair once more. “Looks like he’s got you beat on how to act all mysterious and alluring.” 

Ghost scoffs at Soap’s teasing, then follows it up with a soft slap to the back of Soap’s head. 

“By the way, you’re coming with me on Saturday.” 

“What?” Ghost loses all tones of teasing at Soap’s order. "You mean to the Kids Skate Day?" 

“Yep. Gary’s going to be there with Callum. You’re going to make Saturday the best day of that kid’s life.” Soap shuts the laptop with finality, turning to smile up at Ghost. 

“Soap, I’m the _worst_ with kids. I’m incapable of even talking to kids because I’m afraid I’m going to make them cry.” Ghost is clearly panicking, evident by his high voice but also the way he runs a hand through his hair and then grips. 

“Well, Callum is mute so he won’t be talking much either.” Soap gets out of his chair, leaving Ghost in the kitchen. It’s getting late so Soap’s on his way to bed, oblivious to the bombshell he just dropped. 

“Wait, what?” Ghost hurries to follow after Soap, so he stands in Soap’s bedroom doorway while Soap begins to undress. 

“Yeah,” Soap peels his t-shirt off and throws it in the direction of his hamper. He misses but doesn’t make a move to go pick it up. “He has _selective_ mutism. Gary only came to the game tonight because Callum saw one of our old games on TV and wouldn’t stop talking about you. A kid with selective mutism wouldn’t stop talking about you. Let that set in.” 

Ghost is stunned while Soap pushes down his pants and kicks those over to the hamper just as lazily. He stands in his boxers, locking his arms behind his back and stretching his sore muscles. The game really took it out of him...

“Are you telling me this to make me feel bad?” Ghost goes for joking, but it comes out half joking and half exhausted. 

“No, you git,” Soap rolls his eyes at Ghost as he comes back to the doorway. He pushes past Ghost and moves to the bathroom so he can get ready for bed. Ghost, of course, follows him. 

Soap gets his toothbrush and toothpaste as he continues to explain. 

“Clearly this lil’ lad _likes_ you. And all you have to do to make this lil’ lad happy is _show_ up and hang out with him. How dense are you?” Soap puts the toothbrush in his mouth as he gives Ghost a pointed look in the mirror. 

“What if…” Ghost trails off, his eyes glimpsing to the side as his worries start to consume him. “What if I mess up and make it worse? What if he doesn’t talk for the rest of his life because of me?” 

“Mate,” Soap speaks around his toothbrush. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. He’s a tiny human. All you have to do is smile and be nice. I know the smiling part is hard for you but you can try.” 

Ghost rolls his eyes towards the back of his head at Soap’s constant jests.

“Besides,” Soap pauses so he can spit into the sink. He rinses his toothbrush off, then his mouth, then turns to face Ghost. “You’ve got no idea how happy you made _both_ of them tonight. You made Gary cry, for heaven’s sake. He’s a young dad trying to make his boy happy. Give him a hand.” 

Silence falls while Ghost takes in Soap’s words. It takes him a moment before he growls under his breath, turning around and leaving Soap in the bathroom. 

“Fine!” Ghost says from down the hall. 

A wicked grin breaks out on Soap’s face, forming a fist with his hand and pumping it into the air to celebrate his victory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon! Thanks for all the comments and support <3


	4. Chapter 4

Gary stands behind the plexiglass of the ice rink, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

He and Cal made it to the arena a little over fifteen minutes ago, where John was waiting for them in the lobby. He had texted Gary that morning, reminding him to show up. As if Gary could ever forget… Cal hadn’t stopped talking about it since Gary suggested it. Gary was nervous that maybe Cal wouldn’t want to, but his three-year-old jumped on the opportunity to skate with Ghost. 

John introduced himself to Callum, since the last time they met Cal was sleeping on Gary’s shoulder. There was hesitancy in Callum’s gaze, but he boldly stepped forward to shake John’s offered hand (while keeping Gary’s hand gripped tightly in his other). 

John was excited, and clearly honored to have been accepted by Cal. So he brought Gary and Cal back to the locker rooms, where he showed them some of the gear that he brought. It was clearly all older, worn in, scratched and properly used. Although, that almost made Gary feel better… He wasn’t sure what to expect when John said he had gear. He _really_ didn’t want John to go out and buy all new things for Cal…

Gary and John helped Cal get a few things on, and John easily made Cal giggle through the whole process. It was unbelievable how good John was with Callum. Gary _knew_ he made the right choice in bringing Cal to skate, even if he was younger… and smaller… and shyer than the rest of the kids. 

Okay, Gary still has his doubts. He’s terrified! Of course he is. He’s a _parent_. But John’s helping calm both Gary’s and Cal’s nerves with his friendly smile and endearing accent.

The hard part was when Cal was nearly done getting dressed and John suggested: “Gary, I’ll get him finished up here. We’re headed out on the ice so why don’t you go find a seat in the stands?” 

Gary, of course, hesitated. His lips fell, and he so badly wanted to say _no_ , but John gave him a look that was too understanding. 

“He’ll be fine, lad.” John then turned to Cal, jutting his head in Gary’s direction. “Won’t you?” 

Callum looks up at Gary, giving him an excited smile. “I’ll be okay, Daddy.” 

Gary felt a pang of pain in his heart, giving Cal a small smile. He gave him a kiss before he waved goodbye. 

So now he waits by the sidelines, with James beside him since James was just as excited as Cal was. He brought his camera and everything to capture Cal’s moment on the ice, smiling like the proud uncle that he is. Meanwhile, Rei sits at their feet, asleep in her carrier. 

“I never told John that Callum’s never been on the ice before,” Gary worries, nipping his bottom lip multiple times. Painful enough that Gary winces. 

“Gar,” James sighs, exhausted but fond. He lowers his camera to his lap so he can focus on his anxiety-ridden best friend. “This John sounds like a smart guy. You even told him you’ve never been to a game before. I’m sure he can put two-and-two together.” 

“You’re right,” Gary agrees, nodding to mostly convince himself. He never means to undermine anyone’s abilities, but Callum’s different from most kids. He needs to be treated with care… “Maybe I should just-” Gary stands, prepared to flee to the locker room to check on his son, but a hand on his waist stops him. 

“Gary, sit! They’re coming out!” James gasps excitedly. He’s quick as he tugs Gary back down into his seat before he grapples for his camera. He lifts it, waiting for Callum to make an appearance. 

Gary knows that he should be recording, or taking pictures, or _anything_ to capture this moment forever, but all he can do is stare. Besides, James expected this which is _exactly_ one of the reasons why he came prepared with his camera. These pictures will be printed and proudly displayed at both Gary’s home and James’s.

The very small crowd of excited parents cheer as the players take the ice first. They’re all dressed up, which answers a silent question Gary had. He wasn’t sure if they’d look like average guys who are spending their weekend with kids who idolize them, or if they’d look just like the men Gary and Callum see on TV all day. 

It’s not the whole team either, which makes Gary even more appreciative for the men who are helping out. 

Ghost is out there, the farthest to the left. He’s got his helmet on, neck guard, mask covering the lower half of his face… he’s absolutely covered from head to toe. Gary will _never_ understand how Callum managed to latch onto a man who looks like an absolute menace… a giant menace at that. Gary’s positive that it’s not just the hockey gear that makes Ghost look enormous. He’s tall, without the skates, and surely there’s nothing but muscle under that padding.

Gary’s mouth quirks to one side, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he scans the mysterious goalie. Gary’s trying so hard to see what it is that his son sees… not that Callum needs a reason to look up to this man. Gary just wants to understand. After another moment of sizing Ghost up, Gary decides he’s been staring long enough and studies the remaining players. 

There’s a total of eight players on the ice, lining up close to the center of the rink. The players all turn to the same spot they just came from, clapping their gloved hands as the kids start to filter out. 

Gary’s stomach starts to twist in knots. Each kid comes out skating on their own, sticks already prepared, looking like the professionals in mini-form. They skate up to the men, high-fiving them, skating around them with ease, while the players clap them on. 

The kids are basically _pros_ , and poor Callum barely knew what an ice skate was a few weeks ago. 

“There he is!” James exclaims, lifting his camera and hitting record. 

Gary’s eyes widen, watching as Callum comes down the hall with John right beside him. John’s dressed up in his gear, thick under his jersey, but he doesn’t wear a helmet. It seems like it was optional, considering half of the players on the ice aren’t either. Thank _God_ he put a helmet on Callum though. Gary’s so relieved to see the strap of the helmet fits under Callum’s chin securely. 

John holds onto Callum with one hand, while Callum’s other hand reaches out into the air as he balances on his skates. The pair pause when they reach the ice, and Gary realizes that so has the whole crowd. The kids on the ice have stopped skating and the older players turn to watch. 

Gary just hopes that Cal doesn’t realize that all attention is on him. One thing that both Gary and his son hate is being the center of attention. 

John steps onto the ice first before he spins so he can face Callum. The man bends in the knees, saying something to Callum, and much to Gary’s surprise Callum _smiles_ . Large and excited. John mouths something that Gary’s pretty sure is _‘atta boy.’_

John holds out both of his massive gloved hands, palms outward, and Callum sweetly slides his tiny hands into John’s. John nods, skating just a few inches backwards for Callum to have enough room on the ice. Callum tentatively takes his first step out onto the ice while Gary has a prayer on repeat in his head. _Please don’t let him fall, John. Please don’t let him fall._

Callum gets his second foot on the ice, keeping his head ducked at his feet. And then Callum’s head raises to display a grin so wide and happy that Gary grins with him. 

The crowd starts to applaud, even the kids on the ice are full of cheers of encouragement, and Gary could burst into tears… but he holds it back. He doesn’t want to be _that_ parent. 

Ghost inches out, nodding slyly at John so John can see where he is. Gary’s eyes watch carefully as John helps get Callum over to the goalie. It takes a few extra seconds, Callum stumbles and falls down to his knees, but John gets him back up on his skates effortlessly. Callum’s focusing so hard… he wants to be able to do this so badly. Gary can see the determination on his face. 

While Callum focuses, and John helps him, Ghost skates forward and out of the line, just a few feet. The goalie takes a knee, and Gary knows immediately that Ghost is trying to lower himself to Callum’s height. At least the man seems to know enough about kids that he doesn’t want to make himself more intimidating that he already is. 

Gary realizes that he’s so nervous that his knee has started to bounce. He forces himself to stop, planting both of his heels on the cement. How did Gary not meet the goalie that his son is going to spend all his time with today? He’s just a stranger-

The goalie takes his mask off at the same time that Callum spots him. He barely has the time to set the mask on the ice before Callum jumps out of John’s arms and into Ghost. The goalie luckily bears the weight of the three-year-old easily - and it takes him a second to recover but then he’s hugging Callum back. 

A chorus of ‘awwww’s’ fill the stadium, so James and Gary glance over to find the audience full of young moms. They hold their hands over their hearts, clearly overcome by the cute scene. Given, the scene is adorable, but Gary can only imagine what’s going through the minds of those women right about now…

James must be thinking the same thing since he and Gary share a smirk when Gary turns back around. 

Ghost has stood back in line, holding onto Callum’s hand while John begins to talk to the kids. All the players and the kids are looking at John, the captain, as he speaks, but Callum’s got his head tilted way back so he can stare up at Ghost. His mouth hangs agape, and his eyes shine in amazement. 

James laughs, patting Gary’s thigh. 

“Look at him!” James chuckles. “He’s stunned.” 

“I hope he’s patient with Cal.” Gary’s knee has started bouncing again, so he bites on the inside of his cheek and forces himself to stop. 

“He will be, Gar! Don’t they do this almost every weekend? I’m sure he’s dealt with his fair share of kids.” 

Gary nods to James’s words. He’s right… 

John claps his hands, and a chant rings out among the kids. Something they all seem to know. Apparently this activity doesn’t gain a lot of new parents or kids. It sounds like they’ve been all doing this for years. It makes Gary wonder what John saw in him and Cal. Why did this burly sweetheart insist on helping him? 

The kids and players all split off, already knowing where they’re supposed to be and what player they’re partnered with. Gary had no idea this would be so structured. He imagined clueless, clumsy kids just looking for some fun and knowledge. 

Ghost looks down at Callum before he kneels back down so he can be somewhat close to Callum’s height. Gary’s a pretty good lip-reader but it’s impossible with Ghost’s mask - so he’s puzzled as to what Ghost could be saying. Either way, Callum nods. 

Ghost stands back up before he carefully places himself behind Callum. Cal looks down at his feet, as if he’s trying to figure out how to move his skates forward. 

“What if he picks this up and decides he wants to be a hockey player?” James's question is a joke, just something to get Gary out of his thoughts, but… what if that’s what happens? Gary doesn’t have the means to keep Cal in hockey.

“I guess… I guess I’d figure it out.” Gary answers, glimpsing at James and then back to the rink. “If it’s what he wants to do then I don’t want to take that chance away from him.” 

James looks like he’s about to say something, Gary can see his lips part out of his peripheral, but then Rei starts to fuss. He bends down to get her out of her seat while Gary keeps his eyes on his son. 

Ghost calls out to one of his passing players before he tosses over his gloves. The player juts his chin in understanding before he skates away, disposing of Ghost’s gloves behind the bench. 

Ghost holds out his hands and Callum grabs onto his fingers. Carefully, the hockey player brackets Callum’s legs with his own, and begins to teach him how to skate.

He’d feel so much better if he was out there on the ice with Callum. The three-year-old looks so tiny next to Ghost. Even the players who skate by are at least half a foot taller than Cal. This was a mistake, Gary thinks. He should get Callum off the ice before he gets hurt- 

“Hey, Gar?” James’s voice brings Gary out of his thoughts. Gary's eyes turn to the left, finding James sitting on the red painted bench with his daughter bouncing on his knee. “You’re worrying too much. Have faith in Cal, okay?” 

Gary sticks his thumbnail into his mouth next, chewing on it briefly before he nods. James is right. Gary can’t be a hover parent all of Callum’s life. Gary’s so proud that Callum’s trying this all by himself too…

Gary sits down next to Ramirez with a heavy sigh. 

“It’s okay,” James says with a reassuring smile. He reaches out to squeeze Gary’s knee with his free hand. 

“You’re right,” Gary breathes, trying to rid himself of the stress he built up. He pats James’ hand before he forces him to settle in and just _watch_. 

The half hour practice goes much quicker than Gary could have imagined. Ghost spends the entire practice at Callum’s side, teaching Gary’s son the bare bone basics of ice skating. Cal’s been intently listening to Ghost’s instructions before he puts them into action with determination. 

Rei wakes up halfway through with a cry, which gets the attention of a few nearby mom’s. They look on curiously, almost unashamedly, so Gary gives an awkward smile and a polite wave. He gets a few tight-lipped smiles in return before the curious mothers turn their heads back to the ice. To watch not only their kids but the attractive hockey players. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” James lowers his voice to Gary, glimpsing carefully at the moms. “Will you hold her while I go?” 

“Of _course_ I will,” Gary agrees in his baby-voice, garnering a giggle from Rei. 

“Oh, she adores her Uncle Gary,” James coos, placing a hand over his heart. “Okay, I’ll hurry.” 

Gary makes a few silly faces at Rei in between taking glimpses towards the rink to check on Cal. Most of the kids have left the ice while some are gathering their gloves and sticks so they can leave. Most of the mom’s have left their seats, gathering towards the exit and talking to one another. 

Cal, though, looks content to stay on the ice with Ghost all day. Gary hates to be the one to disappoint Cal by forcing him off the ice, but John’s already giving them special treatment… he hopes Cal won’t throw a fit when it’s time to go. Gary walks over to where the swarm of mothers had been sitting so he’s no longer behind the plexiglass, this way he can shout at Cal when it’s time to go.

Gary stands with Rei, watching while he chews on the inside of his cheek. Ghost has done really well with Cal all day… he seems incredibly patient and Cal hasn’t run back to Gary yet so that’s a plus. 

Gary plants baby Rei on his hip, getting her to giggle as he swings his hips gently back and forth. He starts to coo at her again, and Rei giggles heartily as she grabs onto Gary’s side. Her chunky cheeks are pulled back to reveal a gummy smile, and her eyes are barely visible with how wide she’s grinning. 

“Oh, ain’t she _cute._ ” 

Gary looks up to see MacTavish on the other side of the barrier. He bends at the waist, closer to Rei’s level so he can make funny faces at her. Rei _loves_ it. She hides her face in Gary’s chest, only to come back out and giggle adorably at John’s playful gasp. 

“Is this baby number two?” John asks as he reaches out to tickle at Rei. She’s quick to capture his finger in her little hands. 

“Baby number?-” Gary’s brain takes a second to catch up, confused as to what John means. And then it hits him. “Oh! Oh, no.” Gary laughs bashfully. “Rei’s adorable and I’d be lucky to be her father, but she’s my friend’s kid. He’s in the bathroom and her other dad is at work.” 

“Aw, how sweet,” John’s smile is kind as he speaks, still playing with Rei’s chubby hands. 

Gary pauses, he’s not sure why he adds this on, but he’s unable to stop it from coming out. “It’s just me and Cal. I’m not… married. Or dating… anyone.” 

John’s blue eyes flash up from Rei to Gary, looking a little surprised at the free information Gary just gave him. Even Gary’s wondering why he blurted it out, but he can’t take it back. So he blushes and hopes John doesn’t take Gary’s unguarded words for something else… like a hint. Gary wasn’t dropping a hint. At least he doesn’t think he was. John’s a handsome man and all but-

Gary’s panicking, so he swallows and forces those panicked thoughts away.

John’s surprise melts into a genuine smile as his eyes dart back to Rei. 

“Same for me.” John sighs almost wistfully. “Maybe one day I’ll let someone put a ring on it though.” John winks at the end of his joke, making Gary’s worries float away easily. 

Gary snorts at the cheesy joke, but John’s just smug that he actually got a laugh. 

He straightens up, and Rei releases him in favor of sinking against Gary’s side sleepily. “I think it’s just about naptime,” he adds on. 

“ _Definitely_ ,” Gary groans at the thought. “Callum’s going to sleep for hours too. Thank you so much for convincing me to bring him.” 

“I’m glad you did,” John returns. “Your little lad has left quite the mark on my goalie.” 

The pair look up at the goalie in question. He’s got Callum’s gloved hand in his as they skate forward. Very slowly. At Callum’s speed. Callum’s got an intense look of focus on his face, with his little bottom lip trapped between his teeth. 

Gary feels his heart swell. 

“I haven’t even introduced myself yet…” Gary trails off, his mind in another place as he watches Ghost treat his son so well. “Callum _adores_ him.” 

“That’s a two way street, mate,” John turns to smile at Gary proudly. “You know he was talking to Ghost out there?” 

Gary gasps, turning to look at John in surprise.

John nods, “I know! Guess who he was talking about?” 

Gary’s mind is overwhelmed right now. Imagining his son out there on the ice… _talking_ no less. Gary’s filled with so much hope right now. He shakes his head at John, unable to come up with an answer.

“ _Y_ _ou,_ lad.” John sounds unfairly proud and that causes a wave of emotions to course through Gary. It doesn’t help when John reaches out and grabs Gary’s forearm only to squeeze him gently. “He was telling Ghost all about his daddy.” 

“Oh, no,” Gary says, and then his eyes start to tear up. He tilts his head back on his shoulders to try and prevent tears from spilling. 

“Don’t you start,” John warns him lowly. “I’ll join in too and then we’ll have a problem.” 

“Rei’s asleep already? Wow, Gar, you have a magic touch.” James approaches with a soft smile, reaching out for his baby when he sees Gary’s state. 

“Oh no,” James’s immediately worried, eyes flicking over to the ice. He sees that Callum’s okay, and actually remains to be the only kid left on the ice. “Wait, why are we crying?” 

“We’re not!” Gary decides, giving John a nod. John nods in return, wiping at the corner of his eye with his glove not-so-discreetly. 

“Absolutely not,” John agrees resolutely. 

“James, this is John,” Gary introduces the two as he hands Rei off to James. James gasps happily at the name, holding out his hand while Gary completes the introductions. “And John, this is James. My best friend.” 

“So you’re the lovely man that convinced Gary to show up today,” James concludes proudly. “Well _done._ ” 

“Oh, mate, I deserve no credit.” John quickly excuses, shaking James’s hand in the meantime. “Gary is a fantastic father. I just pulled a few strings so we could spoil little Cal.” 

“No, he’s amazing,” Gary says with a click of his tongue, looking at John disapprovingly. “You’re amazing,” he tells him stubbornly before he turns back to James. “He deserves all the credit.” 

James’s eyes twinkle when John looks at him, then James just shrugs fondly. 

“He’s stubborn,” James tells him easily, the smile of a proud best friend displayed proudly on his face. “You’ll get used to it.” 

“I suppose I will,” John chuckles, meeting Gary’s eyes. He wears an expression so soft and so sweet that Gary knows immediately that John’s nothing but a gentle giant. “Alright, lad. How about we go get you back to Cal?” 

Gary cracks a grin with a huff of laughter. “I’ll meet you at the gate.” 

“Race you.” John winks before he pushes off the side and skates away. 

“I like him.” James places Rei back in her car seat while Gary helps tidy up the diaper bag. James stands, so Gary slips the diaper bag over James’s shoulder helpfully. Gary gathers the backpack he brought along for Cal, keeping a grip on the handle as they walk towards the gate at the edge of the cie. 

“Me too,” Gary smiles to himself. He hopes he’ll get to keep John in his life for a while. Cal needs more people in his life… and John’s proving himself as a wonderful man who’s great with Cal.

“Daddy!” Callum’s voice comes from the open door of the rink, clinging onto the railing. He gives a toothy smile as he waves at Gary. “Come meet Ghost!” 

Gary turns, meeting John’s gaze before John gives him an encouraging nod. 

“Go! You don’t need skates. Just don’t fall!” John winks at Gary playfully. 

“Don’t jinx me,” Gary chuckles as he sits the bag down and makes his way to the ice.

“It’s okay if you fall, Daddy.” Callum holds onto the railing as he comes closer to Gary’s side. “Ghost told me that falling hurts but then it goes away and you don’t even remember falling because skating is so fun.” 

Gary can’t help the way the corner of his mouth quirks up. 

“He’s right, you know!” John agrees from a few feet away. 

Gary takes his first step onto the ice, then the second one. Callum takes this moment to stiffly make his way to Gary’s side, walking on his skates rather than skating. But Gary has no doubt that his son will get the hang of it soon. He’d never been in skates before today and he’s already on the ice all by himself! 

Gary couldn’t be more proud. 

He takes a few slippery steps forward, managing to make it a few feet away from John. Callum’s keeping up too, with his brows creased in determination. But luckily for them both, Ghost seems to understand where this was going. 

He skates over before skidding to a precise and polite stop in front of Gary. 

And he’s _tall._ Gary knew he was tall but - holy shit. Gary’s brain short circuits for a moment standing underneath this giant wall of a man. He can only imagine what it felt like for Callum to be followed by just a looming presence. And the mask is _intimidating_.

“Hi,” Gary breathes, sliding slowly in his tennis shoes until he finally stops.

Ghost’s eyes land on Gary’s, silent as he seems to forget what to say. Then the goalie blinks, managing to give a greeting just as simple. 

“Hi,” Ghost nods, a near imperceptible gesture. 

“Ghost, this is my daddy!” Callum’s shouting, so loud and brave that Gary’s eyes widen in surprise. 

The problem is that Callum gets _too_ excited as he jumps up on his skates. He seems to forget that he has _ice_ underneath him. When he comes back down he slips, but Ghost has faster reflexes than Gary this time. Ghost grabs onto Callum’s elbow, righting him. While Gary’s arms hang in the air, shocked that he hadn’t gotten to Callum first. 

“Careful, Cal.”

Gary _truly_ hears Ghost’s voice for the first time since game night. Even then it was hard to hear over all the shouting and cheering. Here, in a now empty ice rink, Gary can fully appreciate the goalie’s tone. Low, gravelly, and accented in a way that has Gary’s cold red cheeks feeling warm. He doesn’t mean to be a basic American, but Ghost’s accent is attractive. 

“Sorry, Ghost.” Cal apologizes cutely as Ghost’s hand falls from his elbow.

“You’re doing great, kid,” Ghost compliments, patting the top of Callum’s helmet encouragingly. “So this is your dad, huh?” 

“Yes!” Callum beams, tilting his head back to look up into Gary’s eyes. Gary smiles back, reaching out to pinch his son’s cheek. 

“According to Cal, you’re the best.” 

Gary looks up, although he’s not sure meeting Ghost’s gaze was the wisest decision. The goalie’s eyes are dark brown, and they warm Gary from the inside. All pictures Gary ran into during his hockey research were all low quality, and the high-resolution pictures only showed Ghost in his mask… but Gary bets he’s handsome under it. Probably with a sharp jaw, and some scruff that would raise bumps along Gary’s skin-  
  


The realization of what he was just thinking iis so sudden that Gary’s lips part. He desperately tries to push those naughty thoughts to the back of his mind. 

“I try to be,” Gary answers, lowering his gaze to the ice before he gains the courage to meet Ghost’s eyes again. “But then again, I’ve been hearing about you non-stop for the last few weeks so I’d argue that you’re the best.” 

“That sounds awful,” Ghost jokes so easily that Gary can’t help but laugh. 

“No, not awful. I just know more about you, Simon Riley, number 43, then I’d like to admit.”

There’s a twinkle in Ghost’s eyes as he watches Gary, and for a moment Gary thinks maybe he said the wrong thing, but that’s definitely a smile that makes Ghost’s eyes crinkle at the corners. Gary can recognize that much. Gary breathes, relieved. 

“Cal-” John interrupts the conversation. “Come with me, lad. We’ll get you out of your gear. Your feet must be sore.” 

“They are!” Cal agrees but so happily that Ghost laughs behind his mask. 

“Bye, Ghost!” Callum jumps forward again, this time into Ghost. He wraps his arms around as much of Ghost as he can manage, but it’s not much considering the thickness of the padding. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Gary decides he’ll take this as his goodbye too. He can’t imagine he and Ghost have many more things to say to each other. 

Cal skates out from between them, making his way over to John carefully. So Gary lifts his hand, and Ghost lifts his, but they’re just _slightly_ too far away for this handshake to be normal. So Gary takes one step forward, confidently, might he add, only for him to lose his footing. It all happens in seconds. 

Gary’s heel slips against the ice, but he doesn’t have a chance to even worry about catching himself before Ghost has an arm wrapped around his waist. He’s pulled into that padded mass of a goalie, squeezed tightly into him in fact, before Gary can even process what happened. It takes a few seconds for Gary to catch is breath, but when he does he gasps out his thanks.

“Thank you,” Gary says, stunned at the fact that he’s not planted on the ice right about now. Truthfully, he’s not even sure how he managed to slip. He’s pretty coordinated, but apparently he’s no match for this ice. 

“Nice save, Ghost!” Soap praises from where he and Cal finally made it off of the ice. 

“Like father, like son, aye?” Ghost’s voice is the lowest Gary has ever heard it, and somehow it manages to rumble through all of that padding and deep into Gary’s bones. It doesn’t help that Ghost’s arm is still securely wrapped around Gary, gripped so tight that Gary’s spine is curved, pressing his hips into Ghost’s while his shoulders lean back so he’s not obnoxiously in the goalie’s face. 

“Uh-” Gary swallows before he realizes he has his hands pressed daintily to Ghost’s broad chest. His _very_ broad chest. Gary starts to wonder what it’d feel like to have his fingers _under_ the padding and pressed to Ghost’s muscles instead-

“It was nice meeting you!” Gary repeats as he gently separates himself from Ghost by pushing on the other’s chest. And thank goodness Ghost gives; he drops his arm and lets Gary push him away a few inches so that Gary has room to think straight. 

Gary makes his escape, turning around and shuffling his way off the ice. John has Callum on his hip, but barely spares Gary a look before he turns around and makes his way to the locker room. James is still there though, with Rei sleeping in her car seat. He gives Gary a look, one that Gary returns as he finally steps onto solid ground. Gary scoops up his backpack before hurrying over to James’s side.

“You said that already!” 

Gary appreciates the retort from the goalie, he does, so he spares the goalie one quick glimpse over his shoulder. Part of Gary wishes he had something witty to say back, but all he can manage is a crooked grin and a shake of his head before he and James disappear down the hall. 

James makes sure to grab Gary by the elbow, tugging him in close once they’re hidden in the dark hallway. 

“You realize he was absolutely flirting with you, right?” 

Gary scoffs under his breath, setting James with a look that says he’s crazy. “You’re being ridiculous,” Gary voices with warm cheeks. 

“Keep telling yourself that,” James rolls his eyes as he and Gary follow John into the locker room. They keep themselves a few feet back so John can’t overhear their conversation. Not that it would matter since John and Cal are wrapped up in a lovely conversation about how Cal’s day was. “You’re hot, Gar. You’re going to have to realize that sooner or later. At least that goalie saw what was in front of him.” 

“Shush,” Gary reaches out to pinch James’s side discreetly. 

“We’re talking about this more later,” James insists, turning away from Gary to give Cal the brightest smile. “Cal, honey, you did so great out there. I’m going to show Uncle Dunny all of the pictures I took of you. He’s going to love it.” 

“John, you would like Uncle Dunny. He’s _really_ nice and makes the best pancakes for me.” Cal says as John helps him take off his skates. Cal lifts his two little hands, holding them out in front of his face. He holds them so close that Cal goes a little cross-eyed from staring at his hands. “He makes pancakes _this_ big.” 

“I _love_ pancakes,” John continues the conversation so easily, following Cal’s three-year-old attention span with ease. As if Gary wasn’t sure before, he knows for certain that John is someone he needs to keep around, for both his and Cal’s sake. 

James glimpses over his shoulder at Gary, his expression softening when he sees Gary’s fondness so evident on his face. Gary lifts his eyes from watching Cal to meet James’s gaze. He affectionately bumps his shoulder against James’s. 

John helps put Cal’s shoes back on, even sharing his own version of a shoe-tying song, which Cal hums along to. He slips Cal’s arms into his winter jacket and then takes the hat gently out of Gary’s hands so he can place that on top of Cal’s head as well. Gingerly, John glides his fingers under the knit hat to tuck strands of Cal’s hair out of the way. 

“Alright, lad. You’ll come back to see me, right?” John asks, planting his hands on his thighs. He stays crouched in front of Cal, nothing but smiles in front of the little one. 

“Thank you so much, John.” Cal stretches his arms out, slowly with his actions. Nap time is approaching fast. 

John accepts the hug, wrapping his arm around Cal’s waist and lifting the three-year-old up. He plants him on his hip, patting Cal’s back consolingly. 

“Daddy has my number.” John turns to Gary, his eyes meeting Gary’s as he talks. “You two call me if you need anything.” 

_‘Thank you,’_ Gary mouths behind Cal’s back. 

John winks at him before he steps forward, handing Cal over. 

“Drive safe,” John says to Gary, patting Cal’s head when Cal tucks into Gary’s neck. “I mean it. Let me know if you need anything.” 

“I will. Thank you, John. Really.” Gary reaches out to squeeze John’s arm, wishing there was a better way to show his gratitude. He’ll have to think of something once he goes home… some way to pay John back for his kindness. 

“Do me a favor and come back, aye?” John asks, patting Gary’s hand. “Ghost and I had a great time with you, Cal.” 

“Me... too…” Cal breathes against Gary’s shoulder, one step from falling asleep. It makes John laugh. 

“Alright, I’ll see you around, Gary.” John looks over Gary’s shoulder towards James, winking charmingly at the other. “Lovely meeting you, James.” 

“You too.” James grabs Gary by the elbow, guiding him from the locker room and back to the parking lot. 

“I’m not sure how you managed it, James says, once they step out of the doors and into the dry, cold air, “But you’ve managed to find the perfect man.” 

Gary laughs, breath puffing out into a cloud in front of him. James is right. John is great. He’s calm with Cal, so patient and kind… It’s like he knew exactly what Cal needed, and Gary’s immensely grateful for that. John would be perfect for them both. He got Gary out of his comfort zone, he got Gary to actually agree to this all. Yet… Gary doesn’t view John romantically, and something tells Gary that John doesn’t see Gary in that light either. 

Ghost, though? 

Gary feels electric remembering the way the goalie had pulled him in, squishing their chests together. The way the goalie’s brown eyes had made Gary feel so captured, like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. And his voice, the timber of Ghost’s voice, the feeling of it reverberating against him-

Gary stops his line of thinking, looking down at Cal snoring on his shoulder. 

Cal needs Ghost and Gary won’t be the one to mess that up with a crush. 

He just hopes that he and Cal have a chance to meet up with Ghost again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I have some minor warnings for this chapter: things are a bit sad and there is mentions of a character with Alzheimer's. Those are really all the warnings I have. I will be removing the MacTavish/Price storyline though, I'm so sorry but it just didn't end up fitting and I've omitted it! Thanks for understanding and thanks for reading!

“He’s single.” Soap’s smug, sing-song voice dances over to Ghost’s ears, grating at Ghost’s nerves. 

Ghost rolls his eyes as he works on untying the straps on his skates. He gets one loose, so Ghost grabs the base of the skate and pulls it clear off. He sighs in relief once his foot is free, letting the skate drop to the ground without a care. He begins to work on the other one as he humors MacTavish with a reply. 

“I don’t want to know how you figured that out.” Ghost grumbles, glimpsing disapprovingly over at his friend. 

Soap’s half undressed, still in his hockey pants and pads, but his jersey and skates are off and sitting beside him on the ground. He smirks when his eyes meet Ghost’s, so Ghost just rolls his eyes again. He’s not going to ask… but he’s also boldface lying when he says he doesn’t want to know. He does want to know, actually, and Soap knows this. 

“He told me.” Soap offers the information since he knows that Ghost is too stubborn to ask. “When I came over to say hi. I mistook the lad he was with for his partner and Gary politely corrected me. He is not married nor is he seeing anyone.” 

“Right,” Ghost snips as he tugs his jersey up and over his head. The action tousles his shaggy dark brown hair, turning his helmet hair into an even bigger mess. “I’m sure that was a genuine mistake on your end and definitely not you sticking your nose into his business.” 

“Well, mate,” Soap exhales in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air with his words. “One of us had to figure it out and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be you.” 

“No, we really _didn’t_ need to figure it out. It’s his business,” Ghost argues, getting more heated as their conversation goes on. He understands that Soap’s intentions are good, but Ghost hates when people meddle. And Soap tends to do that often…

“I agree with you,” Soap says firmly, looking much like he wants to hit Ghost upside the head. “I was not being inappropriately nosy and he told me willingly. I told him I’m single too. It was just a conversation between new friends.” 

Ghost’s head falls back on his shoulders as he groans. “For fuck’s sake, Soap. Are _you_ trying to pick him up?” 

“Quiet, you useless jealous numpty.” Soap curses, shooting a harsh glare in Ghost’s direction. “It’s pretty obvious that Gary was swooning on the ice after meeting you. Hell, he was swooning after you gave his kid your stick. He’s probably been swooning since he found out you existed.”

“Your hopeless romantic is showing, Soap.” Ghost grumbles. He gets out of his pants and his underclothes, standing in his boxers in the locker room. It’s just him and Soap at this point, everyone else has left and headed home to enjoy Saturday with their families. As for Soap and Ghost, they only have each other. 

“Everyone’s a hopeless romantic when compared to you, Ghost,” Soap jests, a scoff following his words. “Maybe you should start taking your coffee with a bit of sugar, I think the bitterness is infecting your soul.” 

“Good one,” Ghost says dryly. He grabs his t-shirt, slipping it over his head. He slips on his jeans next, followed by his jacket. Once that’s done, he rests his wallet and keys on the bench while he pulls out a baseball cap and his shoes from his locker. 

“Your endless pessimism is exhausting, Ghost.” Soap slips on his own shirt only to realize he’s put it on backwards. With a frown, he tugs his arms out and spins his shirt the right way around. 

“Be honest with me,” Soap requests while putting his pants on, one leg at a time. “You mean to tell me you didn’t feel anything when you talked to Gary?” 

Ghost ties his laces, keeping his eyes pointedly on his shoes and nowhere near Soap. He doesn’t want to see Soap’s hopefulness when Ghost will only let him down. Ghost decides to go the route which tends to work best for him. Deflection. 

“What are you expecting me to feel, Soap-” 

“Jesus Christ, mate.” Soap rolls his eyes harshly, fed up with Ghost’s refusal to be honest, even when it comes to his own feelings. 

And that gets Ghost to crack. 

“Fuck’s sake, Soap, he’s gorgeous, alright?” Ghost hadn’t meant to say that, that’s for sure. He was looking for something more tame, like ‘good-looking’, or ‘he’s alright’, but gorgeous fell out unintentionally. There’s no taking it back, so Ghost tries his best to play it off. “He’s a handsome lad. He’s-” Simon sighs, deciding to stop his filter and let himself be _genuine_ , “He’s got a nice smile.” 

Soap stops what he’s doing immediately, hand still lifted in the air as if he’s afraid that he’s going to spook Ghost if he makes any sudden movements. He keeps his face stolid, unwilling to smile in case Ghost thinks Soap’s teasing him. He doesn’t move an inch, which is probably why Simon’s able to continue. 

“I obviously didn’t talk to him long, but-” Simon pauses again, lowering his gaze down to the ground as he conjures up an image of Gary easily. The way his shaggy blonde hair hung over his forehead, shorter on the sides as if he took the time to cut it himself. Green eyes that looked at Ghost so earnestly, and the way his lips moved when he said Simon’s name. _Simon Riley, number 43_. “He seems like a great dad and Cal’s the sweetest kid I’ve ever met so he deserves a great father like that.” 

Silence falls in the room as Simon runs out of words to say. He might be guarded, but he trusts himself to be open around Soap... occasionally. Even though he doesn’t need his walls up around his best friend, sometimes he still reaches his vulnerable limit. He can feel his brain refusing to form any words, just more memories of Gary. His laugh, the way he looked at Cal with all the love in the world… the way his hands pressed against Simon’s chest. Simon had never hated his padding so much before, but he despised how it had gotten in the way of Gary touching him. 

Soap grins, a gesture so miniscule, yet Ghost sees it out of the corner of his eye. He brings himself out of his thoughts with a heavy sigh, 

“Happy?” Ghost grumbles as he shoves his foot into his boot

“Very,” Soap answers proudly before he turns back to his locker. He doesn’t pressure Ghost with any more questions and Ghost is grateful for that. 

He can only take so much in one day…

-

Thursday, in the locker room before the game, John saunters over to Ghost with a smug smirk on his bearded face. He sits down next to Ghost, pushing his phone into Ghost’s face obnoxiously.

“Knock it off,” Ghost grumbles, dropping his laces in favor of pushing Soap’s arms away. 

“Read the text, numpty.” Soap sighs, holding the phone back at a more respectful distance. 

Ghost scoops his laces back up, working on tying his skates as he reads the text on Soap’s phone. It’s from Gary, he notices first. Secondly, there’s a picture attached. Ghost studies the picture first, of course. He’s human after all, pictures are worth more than a few words. 

Callum is the only one pictured, sitting on the edge of the couch in a pair of cozy looking pajamas. The three-year-old looks like he can barely keep his eyes open, but the glow from the TV reflects off his face. Tucked against Callum’s side is a stuffed golden bear, relatively small compared to other stuffed animals. It looks like it’s been through the ringer too, so Ghost can’t help but smile. 

Ghost knows the kid’s staying up to watch their game, which sparks something in his chest. Determination. He wants to win this for Callum. 

He can feel Soap’s eyes on him, so Ghost decides to read the text. And if he decides to asks Soap to forward him the picture later then Soap better not give him any shit. 

_From: Gary & Callum Sanderson [8:34PM] _

_It’s his bed time but he wants to wait to see you guys play. I can’t say no to him :(_

_From: Gary & Callum Sanderson [8:37PM] _

_Callum wants to tell you and Ghost that he and Cuddle Bear are wishing you good luck and that he hopes you both ate big, delicious dinners._

_From: Gary & Callum Sanderson [8:38PM] _

_I’m wishing you both good luck too_

The determination that sparked due Callum’s picture is a full raging fire now. Those texts were pure gasoline, creating an inferno within Ghost. He can feel the heat radiating in his chest, warming him from the tips of his toes. 

Ghost flicks his eyes up to Soap, his voice serious as he says, “We’re going to win this thing.” 

“Fuckin’ right we are,” Soap claps Ghost on the shoulder before he stands and faces his players. He lets out a shout of excitement, receiving a deafening roar back. 

-

Ghost’s hair is still wet from his shower, a long, tousled mess that he should get cut soon. He runs one hand through his dark brown locks, pushing his hair back and off his forehead, while he uses his other hand to rifle through the fridge. He didn’t open the fridge with the intent of bringing out a few beers, but that’s what he leaves with. 

He walks over to the table, setting down two beers just as Soap comes out from his bedroom. He’s freshly showered too, his mohawk straight and spiky from running his towel over it. 

“Hope one of those is for me,” Soap smirks as he saunters over. 

Ghost huffs out a laugh as he pops the metal caps off each glass bottle. He hands one over to his captain before taking the second for himself. 

“Don’t say I never did anything for you,” Ghost retorts as he extends the neck of his bottle. Soap laughs heartily as he clanks his glass against Ghost’s. 

The room is silent as they each take large gulps of their drinks, finishing half of each bottle in one go. They’ll blame the game for why they’re so thirsty, and the exhaustion in their bones on why they’re hydrating themselves with alcohol. Even when they pull off their beers, and Soap lets out a content ‘ah’, Ghost is still granted with an extra minute of silence. 

“You played really well tonight,” Soap says to break the silence. “A shut-out, mate? Fuckin’ amazing.” Soap drinks to that, leaving his glass empty moments later. 

Ghost hums tiredly, taking a much more milder sip than he and Soap have been indulging in. Even now, after the game has been over for an hour, all Ghost can think about is Callum. He’s sure Gary will find a way for Cal to see whatever parts of the game he missed, which Ghost hopes was most of it. The game started at nine, which is too late for a three-year-old to be up. 

Right?

Ghost lets out a sigh. How can he be so clueless when it comes to kids? He was a special ops soldier, but he’s getting stumped by a _kid_? Some of the guys on the team have little ones. Ghost should ask around… do some research-

Research? Ghost is thinking about this too much. Cal’s just a kid he’ll see on Saturday’s. Ghost isn’t a parent, why would he need to know an average bedtime? He’s not _stumped_ , he’s just in unfamiliar territory. That’s okay…

Right? 

Ghost sighs again. 

“What the hell are you thinking about so hard?” Soap steps over, nudging his shoulder against Ghost’s. They're standing so close despite their dining room being so spacious, in a room big enough for a dark oak table that will fix six, although it’s usually just the two of them. He supposes they'll never shake being up each other's arses after all of the missions they've been on together. 

Ghost's eyes flit over to Soap, seeing that his captain has nothing but soft curiosity on his tired face. He supposes he could open up, and if Soap pushes for more than Ghost can offer he'll just say he’s tired and go to bed. Soap wouldn’t hold it against him. 

“Cal,” Ghost answers before pressing the tip of his beer bottle to his lips for a moment of reprieve. He takes a sip, holds it in his mouth, feeling the carbonation sizzle against his tongue before he swallows. He never processes the taste of the beer, too caught up in his own mind. 

Soap plants a hand on Ghost’s shoulder, fingers digging in as he gives Ghost a rough yet reassuring squeeze. 

“I’m sure he’s excited to see you on Saturday.” Soap releases Ghost as he turns and places his empty glass bottle in the sink. He doesn’t go for another one, instead making his way to the living room. “Maybe you can ask for Gary’s number this time.” 

Ghost snorts, glaring down into the inside of his beer bottle as if that should hold all of the answers. He takes in a deep breath, feels his lungs expand and his head grow clearer, and then exhales as many worries with that breath as he can. 

“Maybe I will.” Ghost mutters the challenge to his beer before he tips his head back and finishes the rest. 

-

Saturday rolls around sooner than later. Before Ghost knows it, he’s standing in the line up beside his teammates, this time outside of his goalie gear. He’s not dressed as a goalie today mostly for Cal’s sake. He thought he’d teach Cal some of the basics, since it seems a little backwards to start with goalie training. He even has a small stick in his hand for Cal, one that he and Soap went shopping for yesterday. 

Ghost is unbelievably nervous that Callum won’t like the stick, despite all of Soap’s reassurances that he’ll love it. 

The kids come skating out onto the ice, Callum with them. It takes him a little longer to reach Ghost, but Ghost couldn’t be more proud. He’s doing great, especially for it only being his second time skating. 

Ghost bends down to one knee, watching Callum the entire time. The three-year-old has his head tilted down, watching his feet, and his arms are out at his sides as he tries his best to keep his balance. He makes it _all_ the way over to Ghost without falling, unless falling into Ghost can be counted. Ghost doesn’t think it should be. 

He hasn’t taught Callum how to stop yet, after all. 

“Hey Cal,” Ghost smiles at the three-year-old, helping Cal stay put now that they’re stopped. He keeps his voice low since Soap’s starting his morning speech. Ghost doesn’t listen, he already knows what Soaps’ going to say, but he’s also filled with concern when Cal doesn’t meet his eyes and refuses to say anything back. 

Ghost tries not to fret too much. He knows Cal has issues with speaking, and he’s sure Cal might be comfortable one day and not the next. So Ghost stands, facing Soap, keeping Cal’s hand in his. 

Soap claps his hands once he’s done and the parade of kids split off with their weekend mentors. Ghost is about to guide Cal somewhere off to the side when he catches Soap’s eyes. His captain is already on his way over, glimpsing at Cal and then back up to Ghost. 

Soap saddles right up to Ghost’s side, a hand on Ghost’s lower back, so Ghost wraps an arm around Soap as he slides to a stop. 

“Gary said Cal had a bad day yesterday.” Soap keeps his voice low, close enough that Ghost can almost feel the stubble on Soap’s cheek. “I guess he hasn’t talked since yesterday morning, Not even to Gary.” 

Ghost feels ice shoot into his heart, a feeling so painful that Ghost nearly loses his breath. The fact that Cal is here though, the fact that he got dressed up and came out onto the ice with Ghost is a good sign. That ice that formed around Ghost’s heart quickly melts as he’s reminded of that burning fire of determination Cal incited in him the other day. 

“Okay,” Ghost tells Soap, patting Soap’s side. “I got this.” 

A beaming smile, one that's _proud_ , blossoms on Soap’s face. He pats Ghost back before mouthing, _‘fuckin’ right’_ before skating off to give some guidance. 

Ghost talks to Cal, but he doesn’t get anything back. The bright side (Ghost laughs internally at the fact that _he’s_ looking at the bright side) is that Cal doesn’t seem to be throwing any sort of tantrum. He happily listens to Ghost, even smiles every now and then when he thinks the goalie is being particularly funny. 

Ghost thinks it’s quite an honor to make a three-year-old laugh, even if his jokes might be corny. 

Fifteen minutes in, though, and Ghost can tell that Cal’s getting frustrated at not being able to communicate back. He keeps making little noises, small whines and grunts of frustration every time he can’t get something right. That’s when Ghost decides he’ll try and make his move, try and get Cal to open up. 

“Hey, buddy, I’m tired. Will you sit with me over here for a second?” Ghost puts a hand on his hip, taking a deep breath to appear exhausted. 

Cal seems to be thankful for the excuse, so he nods to the offer. 

Ghost wipes at his brow, keeping up the facade, as he skates behind Cal. They find an open spot at the side of the rink where none of the other kids are, so Ghost sits down, and Cal falls ungracefully to his butt. It makes Ghost chuckle, and Cal seems to be proud that he can make Ghost laugh too. 

“Skating is a lot of work,” Ghost starts carefully. “I get tired a lot.” 

“Me too,” Cal says quietly, barely above a whisper, and he keeps his eyes on his hands. 

Ghost holds his breath, knowing that this is progress. He continues to navigate around Cal carefully. 

“It’s even harder when I had a bad day. Or a bad week even. I hate bad days.” Ghost grumbles, resting his hands on his thighs. 

Cal ponders Ghost’s words, his lips pushed out as he thinks. His hands turn over and over, rubbing his gloves together as a distraction. Ghost can’t imagine how hard it is for Cal, feeling so strongly that he can’t even talk about it. 

“I had a bad day yesterday,” Cal’s voice is quiet, but strong. He doesn’t sound upset, his voice doesn’t even shake. 

Cal sits with his back against the boards, his little legs and even littler skates out in front of him. His feet waggle back and forth, childlike, as he ponders his words. Or whether he wants to even say any. But Ghost waits, and he’ll wait as long as he needs to. As long as Cal needs him to. 

“Daddy and I went to see Grandma yesterday,” Cal pulls one of his gloves off and then after a pause decides to pull the other off too. He curls his little fingers in and out, stretching his tense muscles. The gesture is oddly so mature that it fills Ghost with an urge to _protect_. Cal shouldn't have to look _or_ act so mature for his age. 

Ghost doesn’t interrupt, he let’s Cal take all the time that he needs before he can talk again. 

“Grandma forgets about me and Daddy sometimes.” Cal risks a cautious look at Ghost before he turns back to his own hands. He’s shy, but that doesn’t stop him from talking and Ghost is so proud. “It makes Daddy really sad.”

Ghost can sense that this is his time to speak, so he gives Cal a calming hum. “How does it make _you_ feel?” 

“I don’t like seeing Daddy sad,” Cal answers quietly, plucking at the corner of his hockey pants. “Sometimes Grandma is okay. She smiles and she paints with me like she used to. Sometimes she cries. Sometimes we drive all the way to see Grandma but the nurse says we can’t go in.” 

“I’m sorry, Cal.” Ghost lets out a heavy breath. There’s so much more he wants to say. There’s so much more he wishes he could do… but all he can do is try and make Cal feel better. 

“I know Grandma still loves me,” Cal says positively, turning his head to look up at Ghost. He doesn’t look away this time, holding Ghost’s eyes. Callum’s eyes are green, just like Gary’s. “When Grandma does remember, she tells me to never forget how much she loves me. I promise her every visit that I won’t. And she says that even if some days it seems like she doesn’t remember me and Daddy that she'll never forget how much she loves us. No matter what.” 

Ghost nods back, the corner of his mouth quirking up. 

“I wanted to tell Grandma all about you and John but I couldn’t. Grandma didn’t remember me when we got there. She thought daddy was still a kid like me.” Ghost can tell by the way that Callum is explaining this that it’s Gary’s words, that Gary already tried explaining this to Cal. “She talked about daddy’s brother but he’s not here anymore and that made her really sad. She cried so hard we had to leave.” 

“I’m really happy that you wanted to tell Grandma about me. That makes me really happy.” Ghost reaches out to pat Cal’s leg, watching as a smile blossoms on Cal’s face. 

“I wanted to tell you about Grandma too,” Cal slides closer to Ghost, wringing his hands out again. Ghost slings his arm around Cal’s small form, holding him close to his side. He waits, knowing that Cal still has more to say. Finally, the three-year-old looks up into Ghost’s eyes again, sucking on his bottom lip before he speaks boldly. 

“I think Daddy gets lonely sometimes. That’s the word Uncle Jamie used.” Cal’s back to looking at his hands, thinking for a second before an idea hits him. He looks up at Ghost with hope in his eyes. “Maybe you and John can come over for dinner one night so Daddy won’t be so lonely. Daddy makes really good food." 

Ghost’s jaw falls, lips parted, and silence coming out. He can’t _invite_ himself over for dinner, and accepting an invitation from a three-year-old is practically the same thing. But Cal looks so happy at even the _idea_ of Ghost and John coming over that Ghost feels his answer already leaving before he can think about it. 

“I’d love that, Cal. Or maybe one night you and Daddy could come over to where me and John live. We could make you both dinner.” 

Cal’s _beaming_ happily, slinging an arm over Ghost’s stomach and squeezing him tightly. “Thank you, Ghost.” 

“Come on, kid,” Ghost scoots away from the wall, keeping his arm around Cal. “Let’s finish skating and then we’ll go tell Daddy.” 

Cal happily gets to his hands and knees, struggling to get back on his skates. Ghost stands, but keeps his hands to himself. He’ll help Cal if he asks for help, but right now he has full faith in Cal’s abilities to figure the situation out. 

It takes Cal an extra minute, but he’s on his feet with the help of the wall. 

Ghost gives him a proud smile before offering his two hands, which Cal skates forward to take. 

Fifteen minutes later Soap calls the end of their skating session, so Ghost and Cal wait patiently for everyone to get off the ice before they head over to where Gary and Soap are chatting. 

“Hello, Cal! I hope you had a fun time skating.” John says happily when he sees the two approach out of the corner of his eye. Soap’s careful not to ask any questions. He doesn’t want to make Cal feel pressured into talking, but he wants Cal to know he sees him. 

“I did,” Cal lifts his head, smiling up at John sweetly. His cheeks are red from the cold of the ice rink, and his hair is messy when Ghost takes off his helmet for him. Messy enough that Ghost can’t help but reach out and attempt to mat down some stray locks. Cal doesn’t seem to mind, smirking wider as if he finds it funny. 

“Very good,” John winks at the little lad before taking the helmet out of Ghost’s grip. “Ready to get out of your gear?” 

“Yes!” Cal daringly jumps off the ice and onto the carpet leading up to the rink. He doesn’t fall, which makes him look naively proud. It’s an adorable look. 

“Alright, follow me, lad.” John holds out his free hand, which Cal takes happily. 

Ghost watches Cal and John walk down the hall to the locker room, hand in hand. Unlike when he arrived, Cal’s now talking John’s ear off cheerfully about morning skate... leaving Gary standing behind with a look of amazement on his face. 

“You must have magic powers,” Gary breathes through his surprise, turning to look at Ghost with wide eyes. “You-” he says helplessly, waving at Cal and John’s disappearing forms. 

“Cal talked to me about what happened yesterday,” Ghost broaches the topic carefully, skating to the edge of the ice so he can be closer to Gary. He wants to be, Ghost realizes, as close to Gary as he can. He remembers the painful way Cal had spoken of his Grandma… he can only imagine how it is for Gary. “I’m sorry about your mom.” 

Gary stares at Ghost a while longer. “He told you about that?” He sounds breathless, still amazed but also sad. 

“Yeah,” Ghost _prays_ that he’s not intruding on something that’s none of his business. If he is, Gary can tell him to fuck right off and Ghost will let him. It’s not like Ghost to stick his nose in but he’s making an exception for Cal. 

“Wow,” Gary says quietly. “He likes you so much.” 

“And he loves you so much,” Ghost challenges, stepping off the ice and up to Gary. He realizes that he might look like he’s trying to intimidate Gary, what with the extra few inches on his skates, but he’s trying to come off as comforting. Gary’s eyes fall to Ghost’s chest, trailing the logo carefully. Ghost can see Gary’s eyes getting misty so he’s careful with his next words. 

“What are you doing Friday night?” 

That surprises Gary out of his stupor, eyes flitting up from the logo on Ghost’s chest to his eyes. 

“I want you and Cal to come over for dinner,” Ghost explains when Gary looks at him curiously for a fraction of a second too long. Ghost is starting to get nervous, and that never bodes well for him or his inability to properly speak. “John and I live together so he’ll be there too… It’ll be the four of us.” 

There’s a moment where Gary seems to consider it, but then a smile breaks out on his face and he laughs. He looks away from Ghost, looking _so_ similar to Callum in that moment. “Was that Cal’s idea?” 

Ghost shrugs, his words leaving him before he overthinks them. “So what if it was? I want you there. John wants you there."

Gary looks at Ghost unsurely, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. To anyone else it might look like Gary’s cold, but Ghost knows it’s because Gary’s nervous. He and Cal have similar tells… 

“Ghost, you don’t have to feel sorry for us-” 

“I don’t,” Ghost explains. “I’m sorry you’ve got dealt a shit hand, but I don’t feel sorry for you. Those are two different things.” Ghost takes a moment, watching as his words process for Gary. “You can call me Simon, you know? Ghost is fine too, but…” 

“Simon,” Gary tries the name with a smirk. “Cal and I don’t have anything planned for Friday night. Are you sure-” 

“Yes,” Ghost leaves no room for argument with his firm tone. He mirrors Gary’s smirk as he juts his chin in Gary’s direction. “I’ll have John text you my number. Cal just put the idea in my head _maybe_ fifteen minutes ago so I have more planning to do, but I’ll text you.”

Gary shakes his head as he laughs, looking at Ghost with a twinkle in his eyes. “You’re spoiling my son.” 

“No,” Ghost declines innocently, seeing Cal’s and John’s shadows coming back down the hall. “I’m helping your son spoil _you_.” 

Gary’s voice catches in his throat the same time a flush of red spreads across Gary’s nose and pools into his cheeks. It’s a nice look, Ghost thinks. Gary flushed and speechless. 

“Mate, Cal is ready for _naptime_.” John claps his hands together, looking proud as Callum runs right up to Gary. John’s down to his under armor and hockey pants, but the jersey, the pads, and the skates were left in the locker room. “Isn’t that right, Cal?” 

“Yes,” Cal agrees as Gary picks him up. He wraps his legs around Gary’s waist, pressing his cheek to Gary’s shoulder. “John says the best thing for a hockey player is to nap after a hard game.” 

Gary laughs happily, pinching Cal’s cheek gently enough to get Cal to smile. 

“Well Daddy better get you to bed then, huh?” Ghost jokes as he steps closer, his chest pressing to Gary’s shoulder. He doesn’t process the fact that he’s invading Gary’s personal space, instead reaching out to rub soothing circles into Cal’s back. 

“Bye, Ghost,” Cal yawns into Gary’s shoulder, his blinking slowing down the longer Ghost continues to rub his back. “Make sure you… nap too.” 

Ghost chuckles lowly, earning a glance from Gary. Maybe it’s the fact that he still has Gary’s shoulder pressed into the center of his chest, so Ghost takes a step back to give them space. 

“I will, lad.” 

Callum’s out a second later, snorting soundly on Gary’s shoulder. 

“I can’t thank you guys enough-” 

“Yes you can,” John argues, coming over to fondly hit Gary on the hip. “I’ve heard enough of it.” 

Gary chuckles as his head falls down to rest on top of Cal’s. Something tells Ghost that Gary doesn’t even realizes he’s doing it, but that makes the gesture all the more endearing. He looks between John and Ghost as if he’s studying them, something like playfulness glinting in his eyes. The blush, that Ghost created a minute ago, still sits high on Gary’s cheeks. 

“You two are something,” Gary finally says as he straightens up and digs his keys out of his pocket. “I’m not sure how Cal and I got so lucky but I’ll count my blessings on my drive home.” 

“You’re giving us too much credit,” John comes over to wrap a strong arm around Gary’s shoulders, guiding him towards the hall. “Let me walk you and Cal to the door. You got everything?” 

“Yes, John,” Gary’s voice lilts up amusedly. He glimpses over his shoulder at Simon as John continues to lead him away. “Is he always this paternal or is Cal bringing it out in him?” 

“Always,” Simon raises his voice so Gary can hear him, but he doesn’t have to _try_ and smile. It comes naturally when Gary and Cal are around. “It can be annoying.” 

Gary laughs when John makes an offended noise, but makes sure to cast a wave, using the hand that’s still holding his keys, at Simon before they disappear. 

“See you Friday!” Gary promises. 

Simon waves back, his hand dropping once Gary turns around and tries his best to console the pouting hockey captain. 

In the silence of the ice rink, all Simon can see is the blush on Gary’s cheek, and all he can hear is the way Gary laughs, light, a little breathy, with a scrunched nose. He likes Gary, Simon knows, but he won’t ruin this for Cal. Simon only makes things messy, complicated, no matter how hard he tries not to. Gary and Cal don’t deserve that. 

Ghost makes his way back to the locker room as disappointment swallows him, encompassing him in a dark cloud.

He wants Gary, but he can’t have him. He won't. 

John comes back into the locker room five minutes later, watching Ghost pull an old gray t-shirt over his head and down his torso. 

“Friday, huh?” John smirks smugly, but attempts to hide his face in his locker. He pulls out his clothes, acting nonchalant for Ghost’s sake. 

“Yeah. Dinner. You, me, Cal, and Gary.” Ghost copies John’s nonchalance, but unlike John, Ghost is much better at it. 

“This kid’s really got you wrapped around his finger,” John laughs sweetly as he slips off his hockey pants. “He’s good for you, Simon. You're good for him too.” 

“Yeah,” Ghost sighs, slipping his legs into his pants a bit too aggressively. “Until I’m not.” 

John casts him a look, Ghost can see it out of the corner of his eye, but he refuses to meet John’s eye. He knows the look he’ll get, the one of wary remorse over something that John never could control. Ghost’s childhood, what he had to endure, will always shape Ghost’s character, for the better and the worst… 

John doesn’t say anything, but his look is morphing closely into disappointment and Ghost can’t handle that either. 

He finishes getting dressed, donning his jacket, before he scoops up the keys and makes a haste exit. “I’ll be in the car,” he grumbles after he’s already in the hall. 

Soap doesn’t deserve his attitude, Ghost knows this. Soap’s always been incredibly patient with him, and too stubborn to give Ghost up when he gets like this. Soap's already more than Ghost deserves, let alone Gary and Callum…. 

Moments like these are difficult for Ghost to see through, it’s like navigating his way through a harsh storm with rain battering down, stinging his face, blinding him from seeing clearly. Moments like these are when Ghost makes stupidly stubborn decisions. Like now, when he decides that Gary is off limits. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you also read my fic 'Distance Makes the Heart Pissed Off', I wanted to offer a small update! The next chapter is nearly finished, I have a few gaps to fill in, and then the majority of the ending chapters are done, so I'm just filling in the gaps until we reach those ending chapters. Thanks for being patient with me!


End file.
